Insects are typically raised as a feed for animals such as pets. They have also been raised as a feed for livestock such as fish, poultry and pigs. More recently, “Entomophagy”, the human consumption of insects, has become more popular in the Western world. With increased demand for insects for such purposes, there is a need to develop processes and systems to breed and harvest insects.